tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Users
This page lists every user who has ever joined the server, what version they joined during, and what day and time they joined. Once this page is finished, the alternate accounts and banned people will be removed, and what this page currently is will be on the All Users page. Multiverse Era ;1.Player-this was Tadukoo before he used the Tadukoo account. (Currently Pokenutter uses this account) :Joined before Multiverse 1.1, but the first recorded time was on January 15, 2012 at 2:00 PM EST. ;2.Drrick5-the first op other than Tadukoo. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 15, 2012 at 3:11 PM EST. ;3.Mr_Penguins-the first non-op on the server. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 5:28 PM EST. ;4.Xnoble2x-little fight between him and Drrick5. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 6:08 PM EST. ;5.LegendaryCaveman-left saying "this place is so confusing".(Note: It is not confusing :) ) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 7:57 PM EST. ;6.Ratchet12340-hated Bukkit, Essentials, and flat worlds. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 8:34 PM EST. ;7.Noob_360-left without saying anything. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 12:58 PM EST. ;8.Cookie10-the second person other than Tadukoo to be an op. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:16 PM EST. ;&kwolol-an alternate account of Cookie10. (Not counted since it was Cookie10) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:17 PM EST. ;Notch- an alternate account of Cookie10. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:18 PM EST. ;Krysk-an alternate account of Cookie10. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:22 PM EST. ;Storm_Surge-an alternate account of Cookie10. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:22 PM EST. ;9.Tadukoo-at first, an alternate account of Cookie10, but Tadukoo actually used it later. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:23 PM EST. ;Loveless-an account Drrick5 used to use. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:23 PM EST. ;10.Alfred2347-he wanted to be an op :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:48 PM EST. ;/2347ktest-alternate account of Cookie10, idk why XD. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:50 PM EST. ;11.BlackOpzKilla-liked hamachi and bukkit :D :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 2:53 PM EST. ;12.Kraiwa2-commented on how awesome his house was. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 3:09 PM EST. ;13.Moonpie1-made the spawn :D, and was opped later. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 3:42 PM EST. ;14.ZILO_DG3-made the wooden thing that is now the mall, and was opped later. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 5:12 PM EST. ;15.Hypernovi-Tadukoo remembered you XD :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 8:45 PM EST. ;16.Tyquan-you got raged at on Skype and left? :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 9:03 PM EST. ;17.SumYungGai92-early quote from him: "Bukkit is cool." :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 9:24 PM EST. ;18.YankeeManiac-asked to donate :) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 18, 2012 at 3:33 PM EST. ;19.Destle-Didn't stay long :( :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 18, 2012 at 3:52 PM EST. ;Eisenphreak-only person to be banned twice (as of September 6, 2012) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 20, 2012 at 3:29 PM EST. ;20.Goldensun313-famous quote: "Me gusta los ninos" O.O (Translation : I like little boys) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 20, 2012 at 3:29 PM EST. ;21.Vitosantos-said "soo" and left :( :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 21, 2012 at 3:20 PM EST. ;Satan-An alternate account of Tadukoo. He doesn't remember why he used it, XD. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 31, 2012 at 8:55 PM EST. Category:Players